Fox McCloud's Contest History
Who is Fox McCloud? The Star Fox Adventure never happened. With that out of the way, we speak of Fox McCloud's most notable gaming accomplishment, Star Fox 64. Fox's unit has no problems jumping in to help save the Lylat System when they hear that Andross the mad scientist is behind the invasion. Fox's major weakness is having the full trust of his wingmen due to his brash nature, but they all overcome this en route to helping Fox earn a meeting with Andross face to face. Fox of course wins, and his father is avenged. But the story of Star Fox 64 takes a back seat to how damn good the game was. It was the first N64 title to use the rumble pack, and the gameplay and replay value was absolutely off the charts. Compounding Star Fox 64's success is the fact that it is one of the most quotable games of all time; not one thing spoken in the game isn't completely awesome. The level design, enemies, control and boss fights are all top notch, and we may never see another game quite like it. Hence why Star Fox 64 is the only Star Fox game of any note. The original Star Fox aged horribly, Star Fox Assault was underwhelming and Star Fox Adventure never happened. This leaves Fox with one main accomplishment in the gaming world, and it's rapidly becoming a distant memory in dire need of a good sequel. That said, it's worth noting that Fox is one of the best characters in both Super Smash Brothers titles. He was almost top tier in the original, with raw power and KO potential being his only weakness. This was fixed up in SSBM, and anyone able to master the fine art of sensitivity control can turn Fox into a near-unbeatable weapon in tournament play. "Do a barrel roll!" - Peppy Hare Fox's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 7-7 Summer 2002 Contest - North Division - 15 Seed * Northern Round 1 --- Lost to (2) Cloud, 18599 25.39% - 54643 74.61% * Extrapolated Strength --- 31st Place 18.99% Summer 2003 Contest - North Division - 9 Seed * Northern Round 1 --- Defeated (8) Pikachu, 67856 68.67% - 30962 31.33% * Northern Quarterfinal --- Lost to (1) Link, 17261 17.54% - 81148 82.46% * Extrapolated Strength --- 49th Place 17.54% Is there any Nintendo character other than Fox that is in dire need of a return to the field? He was completely screwed by his seeding in 2002, and was stuck facing Link in the second round in 2003. Losing to the two most dominant characters in successive years isn't a reason to fall off the map, plus Fox was behind SFF in 2003 and only saw his Xst value fall 1.5%. With the mass Nintendo boost and the popularity of SSBM tournament play, Fox has a damn good upside and could make a good splash should he get the nomination support necessary to return to the bracket. On a side note, Fox's match with Cloud in 2002 marked the true beginning of the Nintendo/Square rivalry. The funny thing about that match is that Nintendo fans truly felt that Fox had a chance to win and that his seeding was a complete fluke. It's funny to look back on Fox and see that his one win was against Pikachu of all characters, and that his two losses are against Cloud and Link. Yet for some reason, 2003 marked his final appearance in a bracket. Very strange. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 3 - Second Group * Division 3 Round 1 --- 1st place, 54609 45.63% - Wario, 26937 22.51% - Captain Falcon, 22482 18.79% - Banjo, 15638 13.07% * Division 3 Round 2 --- 2nd place, 25486 19.74% - Sephiroth, 73746 57.11% - Meta-Knight, 17028 13.19% - Wario, 12877 9.97% * Division 3 Finals --- 4th place, 11566 8.06% - Sephiroth, 65795 45.85% - Mario, 50341 35.08% - Big Boss, 15787 11.00% People have been waiting for a long time for Fox to make his comeback, and he made it count. He took advantage of a Nintendo fourpack to claim a huge blowout victory. Just about everyone expected him to win, but people were surprised with him scoring over 45% there. Sephiroth brought him back down to earth, but Fox still finished far ahead of Meta-Knight, who had advanced ahead of Princess Peach in the first round. Then Mario humbled him in the third round, SFFing him so hard he finished behind the ugly Metal Gear sprite of Big Boss. The issue that we had with Fox prior to this contest was how strong he really was. After this contest, we're still left wondering because there was SFF in every match he was involved in. However, you can infer from his performances that he could beat the likes of Peach, which would put him at a solid midcarder level. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 6 - First Group * Division 6 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 39779 30.46% - Sora, 51118 39.14% - Chris Redfield, 31133 23.84% - Tim, 8577 6.57% * Division 6 Round 2 --- 4th place, 23944 18.77% - Squall Leonhart, 38857 30.47% - Sora, 36108 28.31% - Yoshi, 28625 22.44% Fox's path was predetermined in this contest, but it would give us a better idea of where Fox stood relative to everyone. He was able to have a decent performance against Sora in the first round which shows that he's a mid-card. Fox was also able, to the surprise of the board resist SFF against Yoshi, which became the final nail in Yoshi's chances of advancing to the third round. Winter 2010 Contest - Gear Division - 9 Seed * Gear Round 1 --- Defeated (8) Lloyd Irving, 45500 67.25% - 22154 32.75% * Gear Round 2 --- Lost to (1) Solid Snake, 16581 32.97% - 33713 67.03% * Extrapolated Strength --- 27th Place 29.36% Some people felt that Fox's position was wasted in this bracket and maybe they are right. Fox was able to double an opponent and was then doubled in the second round, not exactly an exciting path. It was pretty amazing to see Fox perform so well against Solid Snake at the beginning of the poll. Snake gained for almost the entire thing due to Fox's crazy start. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 6 - 7 Seed * Division 6 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 13207 44.09% - (12) Pokemon Trainer Blue, 14426 48.16% - (21) Wolf O'Donnell, 2322 7.75% This was an important first round match because the winner of this match would also be the favourite to win the next round. Unlucky for Fox he had Wolf in the match which made a lot of people take Blue due to LFF. On the other side Fox fans felt he would SFF Wolf so badly that LFF would be minimal. In a way both sides were right, Fox placed the biggest SFF beat-down of the contest reducing Wolf to under 8%, but at the same time it was not enough for Fox to win. It is debatable on whether Fox would have won had Wolf not been in the match, but at the very least it would have been a close one. '''Fall 2018 Contest - Division 5 - 11 Seed * Division 5 Round 1 --- Defeated (6) Jill Valentine, 15594 54.1% - 13232 45.9% * Division 5 Round 2 --- Defeated (14) D.Va, 21451 71.52% - 854328.48% * Division 5 Semifinal --- Lost to (15) Aeris Gainsborough, 14684 47.3% - 16362 52.7% With actual new games between contests - Star Fox Zero and Star Fox Guard both came in 2016 - and Smash Bros hype at its fullest when Fox is really popular in that game (particularly among "tourneyfags") made the Arwing pilot again reach round 3, with possibly even better performances than 2007. Fox had three women in his path, closely beating a Resident Evil heroine and slaughtering an Overwatch champion whose potential contest-changing rallies never appeared, before coming up short against a well-liked Final Fantasy character. Category:Contest Histories